The present invention relates to diesel exhaust treatment devices for internal combustion engines and the like, and in particular relates to a diesel exhaust filter construction for reducing undesirable emissions, for reducing assembly and component cost, and for increasing operating efficiency of the device.
Modern diesel engines are provided with diesel exhaust treatment devices to reduce environmentally-unfriendly gaseous emissions and particulate emissions. These devices are becoming increasingly complex, both in terms of components and function. An improved diesel exhaust filter construction is desired that uses less components and less costly components, that uses components facilitating assembly and also long term durability, and that assemble to provide optimal handling of the exhaust gases while also providing an efficient flow through and reduced back pressure on exhaust gases coming to the device from a diesel engine.